Shore leave
by dollyshepard
Summary: Liara and Shepard (M) are dating, and she likes to tease him about his height. He claims he's taller, but she claims she is! One shot. I'm fanfics of all the games, and since the whole of it isn't ready to post, I thought I'd share this one scene :)


Shore Leave

She giggled as she laced up the other boot. Liara had found 3 inch heels with a wide enough heel that she could manage it without falling on her face. Shepard had docked at the Citadel for some much needed shore leave before they head to the Cerberus base. Tonight Shepard had sent out invites for the entire crew to join him at the new apartment Anderson gave him. They were all excited as this is the first time they've ever had a party.

Liara walked in and noticed Shepard was standing in the kitchen talking to Tali, James, Garrus, Fae and Zaeed. A few of the others hadn't arrived yet. She walked up mid conversation.

Shepard was in the middle of saying, "... no they were upgrading the ship for Admiral Anderson."

Tali said, "Then why didn't they do that for you?"

James said, "Yea I saw some of the retrofitting they did to the engines..." he whistled one long drawn out note.

Shepard glanced over as Liara approached, but then as he was in the middle of turning back he stopped and looked at her again with a slight head tilt. then he stood up strait, as he had been leaning on the counter and looked at her head on.

She smiled, Tali giggled, they heard James chuckle, Fae laughed out loud, and Garrus shook his head and uttered, "Oh no."

"What?..." Shepard trailed off unable to add more due to his confusion, then he looked at her feet.

"Do you like my outfit?" Liara asked playfully.

The door swooshed as Grunt and Wrex showed, Wrex called with a wave, "Shepard!"

Shepard squinted at Liara in confusion, and circled her to look at her heels.

Wrex approached and said, "uh... did we come at a bad time?"

Garrus answered, "You just made it for the good part."

To which Shepard asked, "Do you really think you need those?"

Liara turned toward him as he was behind her looking at her feet, "Need what?" she asked innocently.

Tali laughed now, and James chucked again, and Fae said to Zaeed, "Ok, now I believe it."

Wrex commented, "Wow shepard, way to be the woman."

Shepard smirked and reached for Liara, scooping her up into his arms. She squealed as her feet left the floor and Shepard carried her over to the sofa where Joker and Edi were sitting. He plopped her down while everyone from the kitchen followed, and drew her legs into his lap and turned so she couldn't pull them away.

" Shepard!" She yelled.

Shepard had his arm around her ankles and was untying her laces, pulling off her first shoe. The crew were laughing as they watched, Wrex commented, "Yea cause that'll solve it."

Garrus said, "Want me to burn them?"

"Sure!" Shepard called as he tossed one over his shoulder toward Garrus, who caught it.

"HEY!" Liara said trying to snatch it from the air but was too far, and her feet were still stuck.

As Shepard tossed Garrus the other he let go of her feet, stood and held out his hands to help her up.

Liara scowled playfully at him and took his hands regardless, trying to hid her grin. Shepard was smiling as he said, "there..." meeting her eye level, "You don't need shoes inside anyway."

Liara eyed him from the corner of her eye, and a few others laughed again. She said, "Wait till we go out somewhere." with an evil smile.

Shepard mumbled, "You better wear socks."

"What?!" Liara turned back to him as they were walking toward the kitchen.

"Nothing." shepard raised his brow with a smile.

Fae and Tali laughed, James said, "My money's on Liara."

Garrus commented as they walked toward the kitchen, "My money's always on Liara."

They laughed and Shepard said, "Thanks for the loyalty guys."

Wrex said, "Sorry Shepard I'm with Liara on this one too, she's part Krogan you know."

"Really?!" James shouted over some laughter.

"About 30 percent!" Liara stated proud.

"Still..." Wrex said as he clapped his hand on Shepards shoulder with a hard slap, "not too much woman for Shepard eh?" then he laughed.

Garrus commented, "Unless she wears heels." the rest of them laughed now.

Shepard said, "That's it. I'm reporting you all for mutiny."


End file.
